


Last Man Standing

by Skaldic



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaldic/pseuds/Skaldic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Rhony "last words" ficlet. The last thing Tony would say to Rhodey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

It was a backup plan, one Tony hadn’t thought he’d use, but _just in case_ —  
  
The hologram flickered into place, lines of light coalescing into a prerecorded message. Tony, who was Tony a week ago, maybe a month ago, stood in the center of his empty workshop, his head cocked to the side, squinting at something unseen. “Is it on?” he demanded. Finally, he seemed content that things were working as they should and he smiled, rueful, a little crooked. “Hey, Rhodey. If you’re watching this, I screwed up.” His nose wrinkled. “Or I succeeded and this was supposed to happen.”   
  
He waved a hand, dismissing it. “In either case, I’m not here anymore and you are. I should probably apologize for that.” He looked up, gaze unerring as he tracked the camera. “I didn’t mean to leave you behind, buddy.”  
  
Releasing a deep breath, he crossed his arms, the tendon in his jaw jumping as he clenched his teeth. “You know, I always thought it’d be you. Planned for it, really. I had it all worked out. You’d die doing something patriotic and stupid and _wholly_ unnecessary and I’d…” He swallowed. “I’d pretend I wasn’t gutted, like some dutiful officer’s wife. But it is what it is.”   
  
Dark eyes flicked away, down, then back up. “I’m giving the boys to you. You know how they get. And there’s money and Dad’s plane, but I’m betting you already know that and hate it on principle, so moving on.” Tony cleared his throat and started to pace the length of the workshop. “I’ve thought about this for a while, what sort of message I should leave, what I should say, and…” He shook his head. “I got nothin’. I mean, there’s the usual: I’m sorry. I’m sorry I died; I’m sorry I made you last man standing; I’m sorry that we always planned for what _I’d_ do if something happened and never you. But you already know that, too. These things are supposed to be for what we _didn’t_ say.”  
  
Tony stopped pacing and turned. “So I’m sayin’ it. No frills, no evasion, no jokes. I honestly should have said it before. Thank you.” He held up his hands, as though stalling a reply. “No, let me finish. This is important and I’m dead, so I get to do what I want without you being sensible. _Thank you_. God, there are so many things I should tell you, Rhodey, that I wanna tell you, but I’ve never been good at this. You’re my best friend. When there wasn’t anyone else, there was you. Ass-deep in trouble and sinking fast, I knew I had at least one person in my corner.” Tony jabbed a finger toward the camera. “You, Jim Rhodes, are _my_ hero. So, there you go. Tuck that away for a rainy day.”   
  
His hand dropped to his side and he sighed, shoulders drooping. “Try not to miss me too much, huh?” The hologram started to flicker. Tony smiled. “If there’s anywhere after this, I’ll save you seat.”  
  
Exhaling, he paused and nodded to himself, a thoughtful frown replacing his smile. “Yeah, I think that’s everything.” He glanced to the side. “J.A.R.V.I.S., end recording.”  
  
The workshop went dark.

 


End file.
